The story of Rampage continues
by lovlyangl
Summary: What happens when Horatio and Eric find out Marisol is alive and well? This story continues after Rampage. Rated Teen/Reviews welcome.


**The story of Rampage continues... **

**Written by MacsLovlyAngl (lovlyangl) on TalkCSI on April 18th 2007  
**

**I do not own the CSI:Miami characters. Just the story.  
**

**The story takes place after Marisol was presumed dead. **

.........................................................................................

He was kneeling at her grave. He had come to say Good-bye. They had been robbed of their future, their dreams, everything gone within a heart beat. Never again would Horatio be able to find someone to spend his life with. He was destined to be alone. He just couldn't understand the how or why of his life. He was so confused, not seeing her body before she was buried, the report saying she had died of a bullet wound to the abdomen.

He knew something didn't feel right, something was wrong, out of place. The longer he thought about it, the more it made sense, what if she hadn't died, what if she was kidnapped and taken away. Drugged to make it look like her heart had stopped. Could it be? Could Marisol still be alive?

Horatio called Alexx to have the body exhumed, as they dug the coffin out of the ground Horatio and Eric held there breath for what was to come next. They knew the chances of Marisol being in there were good, but something in Horatio's heart spoke to him that she was not. As they opened the coffin everyone stared in shock. For inside the coffin was nothing, just an empty bed with no body inside.

"H, she's not here, do you know what this means," said Eric.

"I do Eric, it means Marisol is alive and the Mal Noche have her." said Horatio.

"What are we going to do H?" asked Eric.

"Well Eric, we are going to hunt them down and get my wife back." said Horatio.

..............................

Back at the Lab everyone was still in shock with the fact that wife was alive and well somewhere in Miami.

"H." called Ryan, "Where would you like us all to start?"

"Calleigh... you and Ryan go back on all the Mal Noche homes and see what you can find." said Horatio. "Eric... you and Natalia will check all the old warehouses where the Mal Noche conducted their business."

"What about you H? What are you going to do?" asked Eric.

"I'm going back to the Hospital and talk to the Doctor that was assigned to Marisol's care." With that said, Horatio put on his sunglasses turned and left.

"I can't believe this Eric," said Calleigh. "Could it really be true that Marisol is alive?"

"I'm not sure Calleigh, but we need to find out and fast before the Mal Noche do decide to kill my sister." said Eric

As the team seperated I.A.B. Rick Stetler was listening and with his new information he knew he could find a way to destroy Horatio and take back what should have been his, the lab and team.

...................................

As calleigh and Ryan returned to the Mal Noche home they thought back to the bust they had done a few months back. Searching through the drawers, desks, picture frames, furniture, etc. Ryan came across photos of an Island. The Island looked deserted, with no type of vegitation or life.

"Calleigh? Look at this." said Ryan.

"What is it Ryan?" asked Calleigh.

"Some kind of Island, there has to be at least 10 or 12 pictures here." said Ryan.

"Wow... look at it," said Calleigh. "Let's bag them and take them back to the Lab."

.............................

Meanwhile...

Horatio had arrived at the Hospital and asked to see the file on Marisol Caine.

"I'm sorry Sir, we can't give you that information." said the nurse.

."She was my wife and I have a court order for the file." said Horatio.

The nurse handed the File to Horatio and when he looked inside there was nothing but blank papers.

"Excuse me nurse, there is only blank paper in here."

"I don't know what to tell you Sir, that is the file on Marisol Caine." said the nurse.

Horatio now knew his instincts were correct. Marisol was indeed alive and he knew he had to find her fast, before the Mal Noche decided to kill her for good this time.

Leaving the Hospital with the file he headed back to the Lab to have it analyzed.

..........................................

Meanwhile...

Eric and Natalia had arrived at one of the old warehouses. As they were looking around on the ground Natalia found a hospital gown with blood on the front and pieces of dark hair.

"Eric!" called Natalia. "I found something."

Eric rushed over and seen the hospital gown. Grabbing it from Natalia he smelled the scent of perfume, Marisol's perfume.

"It's Marisol, Natalia. That's Marisol's perfume. Let's get this back to the Lab and have it Analyzed." said Eric.

If Eric and Natalia had stayed a few minutes longer they would have found a map leading to the Island where Marisol was being kept.

....................................

Once everyone met up at the Lab they shared their evidence before processing it.

"Calleigh... Ryan... what did you get?" asked Horatio.

"We found some pictures of an Island. I'm not sure where it's located, so I'm going to send them to trace and then over to Eric in the AV Lab." said Calleigh.

"Okay... okay." said Horatio. "Eric what did you and Natalia come up with?"

Eric got really excited and started tripping over his words.

"She's alive H, for sure she is alive." he cried.

"Calm down Eric," said Natalia. "H... we found a hospital gown with blood on the lower left side with pieces of black hair trapped inside."

"Okay, get that over to DNA now so we can confirm whether or not it is Marisol's." said Horatio.

"On my way." said Natalia.

"Horatio?" asked Calleigh. "What did you find?"

"Well... I found out there is no Doctor to look for and no notes in Marisol's chart. It's almost as if it never happened." said Horatio.

"Don't worry Horatio, if she's alive we'll find her." said Calleigh.

"I know Calleigh, I know." said Horatio as he heard Natalia calling him...

"H," called Natalia. "DNA came back as Marisol's. She's alive and now we just have to find her."

"Okay... okay... check the gown for possible transfer, if we get lucky maybe one of them left something behind." said Horatio.

"Eric. You and Ryan go back to the Warehouse and look for more evidence. If you found that gown, then there has to be more." said Horatio.

"You got it H." said Eric.

"Calleigh you come with me to process Marisol's chart, there has to be some kind of trace on these blank sheets." said Horatio.

After everyone left Stetler got down to destroying Horatio's reputation for good.

..........................................

When Eric and Ryan arrived at the warehouse they exited the Hummer. As they neared the warehouse it exploded in flames. Leaving Eric and Ryan flying through the air.

As the rescue teams arrived they checked on the victims. Ryan had multiple burns on his chest, arms and face. Eric on the other hand, wasn't breathing. Watching as the Medics inserted a breathing tube and began resuscitation, Horatio arrived with Calleigh,

"How are my guys?" yelled H.

"Eric isn't breathing, they had to insert the breathing tube and he's being airlifted to Miami General." said Frank. "Ryan has multiple burns on his chest, face and arms. He's being transported by Ambulance. H... is it true? Is Marisol alive?"

"She is Frank, she is." he said.

........................................

(Somewhere across the water)

Did you do what I asked you to do? Did you get the warehouse?" asked Diego.

"Yes boss it is done."

And the two CSIs are they dead? asked Deigo.

"Well boss, they are definetly out of commission. The one called Delko is hanging by a thread, the other called Wolfe has third degree burns on his face, chest and arms."

"I told you to make sure they blew up with the Warehouse." said Diego.

"I'm sorry boss, I released the switch to soon. I panicked as they got close, I failed you."

"You didn't fail, just go back and do it right. I want those two CSIs dead. I can't move ahead until all the CSIs are finished. Do it right this time or it will be you I kill." said Diego.

"Yes boss, I'll get right on it."

After the Mal Noche member left the Island, Diego went down the hall into a room. As he entered he walked over to a young woman.

"How you feelin' today Marisol?"

Silence could be heard within the tiny room.

"Still have nothing to say to me? What am I to do with you? I give you everything and yet you still will not accept me."

Diego was getting angry because Marisol refused to answer him.

"Listen to me Bitch. As long as I breathe you will never be with your precious Horatio."

Marisol turned around with tears in her eyes.

"You will never own me, I belong only to Horatio. He will find me and when he does he will kill you."

"We shall see Marisol."

With that said, Diego slammed the door as Marisol was left in darkness again.

"Hurry Horatio, please hurry." cried Marisol.

..................................

At the Hospital it was mayhem, the Trauma teams were trying to stabalize Eric, while down the hall the second team were dealing with Ryan's burns.

Horatio, Calleigh and Natalia were trying desperately to get answers.

"H... no one will tell us anything," said Calleigh.

"I know, we need to be patient and let them do there job." said Horatio.

Poor Eric, he wasn't breathing H and how is Ryan going to survive all those burns." asked Natalia.

"I don't know, I don't know. Just stop Natalia, go sit down somewhere," said H.

After two hours had past the doctor came out to talk with what was left of Horatio's team.

"Lt Caine?"

"Yes. How are they Doctor?"

"Not good, Eric is breathing with assistance from the ventilators. Heat radiated into his Airways constricting air to his lungs causing them to collapse, He also has burns inside his mouth and throat, the best thing we can hope for is that his lungs don't fill with fluid and cause him to go into full cardiac arrest. Your other CSI Ryan has severe burns to his face, chest and arms. He will need skin grafts on his chest and his face. Avoiding infection he should come through fine." said the doctor.

"Oh H..." said Calleigh what if Eric doesn't pull through and we find Marisol."

"I'm not sure Calleigh, all I know is we need to stay with Eric and Ryan. I have a feeling the Mal Noche will be back to finish the job," said Horatio. "So here's what we are going to do....

"Natalia and Tripp. I want you both on Ryan's room. While Calleigh and I, will watch over Eric."

"You got it H," said Frank.

.........................................

Horatio was looking at Eric hooked up to his machines.

"Eric listen to me, you have to fight. Marisol needs you, I need you. Fight Eric... just fight."

Waiting with patients to see if the Mal Noche would show up to kill Eric and Ryan. It must have been about 4 am when Calleigh and Horatio heard Eric's door creak open. Horatio nodded to Calleigh to go left, while he covered the center.

"FREEZE," said H as the gun fire started.

Calleigh took down the first Mal Noche gang member and cuffed him. While Horatio dealt with the other. Once they had them sitting down they started to drill them with questions.

"Where is my wife? Where is Marisol?" yelled Horatio.

Still they wouldn't talk.

"Listen to me, you can help yourself out here. Just tell me where she is?" still not answering Horatio said...

"Take him Calleigh."

Handing them over to the officers they took them in to be booked.

"Now what H?" asked Calleigh.

"We wait Calleigh, there has to be more then two." said Horatio.

.......................................

As night turned into day all remained quiet in the rooms of Eric and Ryan. The Doctors came in and out all day checking and updating.

Calleigh had fallen asleep in the chair beside Eric's bed when she heard a gasping sound. Getting up, she looked at Eric who was staring upward and gasping for air.

Pushing the call button, the nurse came running in the room.

"What is wrong with him?" yelled Caleigh. "Help him... help him now."

"You need to leave Miss Duquesne," said the nurse as all the Doctors came rushing into the room.

"Calleigh..." called H, "what's going on?"

"I don't know? He started gasping for air. God Horatio, I'm scared. What are they doing to him?" asked Calleigh.

"I don't know Calleigh. I don't know."

Horatio and Calleigh looked on as they worked on Eric for another hour before he stablized.

Seeing the doctor come toward them. They knew it wasn't good.

"Lt Caine... we almost lost him. He's critical now, the chances of him coming out of this are very slim. I don't want to give you false hope. The next 24 hours will let us know. His throat is infected from the heat of the flames. We had to open his chest and insert a new breathing tube directly into his lungs. I'm sorry I don't have better news for you." said the doctor.

Calleigh started to cry.

"Don't you dare fall apart on me Calleigh, stay strong. Just stay strong." said Horatio.

Leaving Calleigh with Eric. Horatio walked over to check on Ryan in the Burn Unit.

"How's he doing Natalia?"

"He's still sleeping, they've sedated him for pain." said Natalia.

"Okay... keep your eyes open, we already have two Mal Noche members in custody." said Horatio.

"We will Horatio." said Natalia.

Walking back down the corridor. Horatio could have sworn he seen Stetler.

_"What the hell is he doing hanging around here?"_ Horatio said to himself.

.....................................................

Back in Eric's room, Calleigh was standing by Eric's side when a Doctor she had never seen before walked in.

"Can I help you?" asked Calleigh.

"In less then a second, he pulled out a gun and fired at Calleigh. As she went down, she fired a shot right back, straight through his heart as Horatio came running into the room.

"Calleigh... Calleigh... answer me?" said Horatio.

Horatio seen the Mal Noche lying on the ground in his own blood.

"Calleigh!" come on Calleigh." said Horatio with fear.

Finally opening her eyes Horatio breathed a sigh of relief. All he could think was thank God he made them wear the vests.

"Are you okay Calleigh?"

"Yeah, I just had the wind knocked out of me." said Calleigh.

Once Calleigh was up and okay, Horatio received a call to return to the lab.

.....................................................

At the station Stetler and the Chief were waiting on Horatio.

"Chief? What are you doing here?" asked Horatio.

"I came to see you. Stetler informed me that you are working on a personal case that has nothing to do with the Lab."

"That's not true Sir. I found out new information on the Mal Noche, they have my wife Marisol. They are holding her hostage on an Island."

"Listen Horatio, there have been nothing but complaints from the Hospital all day about shoot outs and Mal Noche gang wars. We can't have this Horatio. Therefore I'm releaving you of duty, you are on suspension until further notice."

"What about the lab Sir."

"Stetler will run it for now until we find a suitable replacement."

"Please do not do this, you cannot put an I.A.B. in charge of a Lab." said Horatio.

"He is no longer I.A.B. and he will run the Lab until further notice."

"Horatio knew he didn't time to argue about the Lab, he had to get back to the Hospital and inform the team who their new boss would be.

...............................................

Entering the Hospital Horatio gathered the team together.

"Listen... there has been a new development. Stetler is now running the Lab. I've been put on suspension until further notice." said Horatio.

"Why?" asked Calleigh.

"The Chief found out I was working on a personal case and he suspended me for it."

"Stetler ratted you out," said Natalia.

"I don't believe this Horatio, what are we going to do?" asked Calleigh.

"I don't know Calleigh. I don't know. What I do know, is Stetler will try to pull you all off this case." said Horatio.

"Like hell," said Calleigh. "I'll quit first."

"Me too," said Natalia. "They can't run a Lab without us, let's see how well Stetler does on his own."

Horatio had never seen such support. It humbled him completely. Just then Eric from the AV Lab came running down the hall.

"Horatio... Horatio?"

"What is it Eric?" asked Horatio.

"I found the Island. It's actually located around Nassau just off of our coast. It's a tiny Island. She's there, that's where you'll find Marisol." said Eric.

"Let's go," said Calleigh.

"We all can't go, who's going to watch Eric and Ryan?" asked Horatio.

"I can stay with Eric," said Eric. "I do know how to handle a weapon."

"Okay... Eric, you stay with Eric. Natalia, I want you to go back to Ryan. Frank and Calleigh. You both come with me. Now let's go get Marisol."

As they left the Hospital, Horatio hadn't realized they were being followed.

Flying down the road his only thought was to grab a police boat and get them over too that Island. Just as they pulled up to the docks, shots rang out.

Getting out of the Hummer they all took cover. Gun fire could be heard over the Marina as Officers came out to assist. Once the Mal Noche knew they were outnumbered they left the scene.

Jumping into the police boat. Horatio, Calleigh and Frank headed to the island.

.............................................

Back at the Hospital, Eric was sitting with Eric when Stetler walked in.

"What are you doing here Eric?" asked Stetler.

"I'm watching Eric in case the Mal Noche come back."

"That's not your job, get back to the Lab now or you're fired." said Stetler.

"You can't fire me, I quit." said Eric.

Just at that moment the Mal Noche came in firing at the rooms. Natalia protected Ryan best she could while the Officers opened fire on the Mal Noche killing them.

When the gunfire ended Eric and Natalia realized Stetler had been shot through the heart.

"Is he dead Natalia?" asked Eric.

"He is. I'll call Horatio." said Natalia.

............................................

Just as Horatio, Calleigh and Tripp reached the Island. Horatio's cell phone went off.

"Caine." said Horatio.

"H... it's Natalia, the Mal Noche made another call. Eric and Ryan are fine, Stetler wasn't so lucky he was shot through the heart, he's dead.

"Okay... okay Natalia. Thank you." said Horatio as he hung up the phone.

"What's going on Horatio?" asked Calleigh.

"The Mal Noche made another attempt on Eric and Ryan. Stetler was caught in the crossfire, he's dead." said Horatio.

"Okay H, how are we going to handle this?" asked Frank.

"Let's spread your men out. Have half surround the house and the other half out and around the trees." said Horatio.

Nodding his agreement. Frank positioned his men.

As they neared the house Mal Noche gang members came out of everywhere. Gun fire played out over the Island as Mal Noche members were killed along with some of Frank's officers. Once they had the place secure Horatio entered first with Calleigh and Tripp behind.

Nearing the Living room, Horatio seen Diego holding a gun to Marisol's head.

Looking twice, Horatio stood in shock at the sight of his wife. She looked perfect. Healthy and pure, even though her eyes were full of tears.

"Lt Caine, you found me." said Diego.

"Did you ever doubt it, Diego?"

"Not at all. I guess you come for your pretty little wife? She's hot Caine, so sexy." said Diego as he took his tongue and licked it down Marisol's face. "You see Caine, she likes the Diego. You leave and I take Marisol with me, make her my bitch."

Horatio had reached his breaking point, he could see the fear in Marisol's face. Without thinking of the consequences he aimed his gun at Diego's head and fired.

Watching as Diego fell to the ground with Marisol. Horatio ran over and picked up his wife embracing her in his arms.

_"Marisol. Marisol my love. God I thought I lost you. I'm so sorry all this happened to you. Please forgive me Marisol. I'm so sorry."_ Horatio whispered to afraid to let her go as he held on for dear life.

_"Sh... it's okay Horatio. I'm okay. I never gave up Horatio, I knew you would figure it out and come looking for me."_ cried Marisol.

_"Of course love... of course... I love you."_ said Horatio. _"God I can't believe you're alive. I'll never let you go again."_

As they headed back to the boat Horatio explained to Marisol what had happened to Eric. As they arrived at the Hospital Marisol asked Horatio to let her go so she could see Eric.

Releasing her after a few minutes of coaxing, Marisol bent down and talked to her brother.

"Hey little brother, It's Marisol. I've come home Eric."

Marisol started crying again, she had never seen her brother look so helpless.

"Horatio," cried Marisol. "How is he going to come out of this?"

Horatio walked over and held his wife tightly in his arms as she cried.

"Horatio," said Calleigh. "The Chief wants to see you, he's in the hall."

"Thanks Calleigh. Marisol, I'll be right back love. I'll be right back." said Horatio.

Walking into the hall the Chief looked at Horatio as he looked at him.

"What can I do for you?" asked Horatio.

"I'd just like to let you know that I'm sorry for what you had to go through. I never realized until I looked over the case myself how serious it was. I'd really like you too take your Lab and team back."

Horatio smirked as he wondered if this was what he really wanted.

"I'll let you know, right now I need to get back to my family, they are the only ones that matter right now." said Horatio.

"I understand Horatio. You just let me know when you're ready."

"I will sir. I will." said Horatio as he walked back down the hall and into his wife's beautiful arms.

Watching Eric fight for each breath seemed like the last, as you could see how badly his mouth was burned inside. Leaving Horatio to wonder how could anyone survive that kind of pain and trauma.

Turning in Horatio's arms Marisol looked into her husbands eyes and seen his tears.

"Horatio," said Marisol. "Please don't cry," as she took her lips and kissed away his tears.

Horatio's cries could be heard down the hall as he fell to his knees and prayed. Prayed to God, to Gabriel and all the Angels that Eric would be alright. When he had regained some control, he headed down to Ryan's room.

"How is he Natalia?" asked Horatio.

"I'm not sure, he opened his eyes, looked at me and then fell back to sleep." said Natalia.

Horatio walked over and leaned into Ryan.

"Ryan..." said Horatio. "Listen to me, you need to keep fighting, don't ever give up. Do you hear me Ryan? Don't ever give up."

Horatio held Ryan's hand and that's when he felt him squeeze.

"I'll be back later Natalia." said Horatio.

.................................

Once Horatio returned to Eric's room he found Marisol sound asleep with her head resting on Eric's bed.

"Sweetheart! Sweetheart! Wake up love."

"What is it Horatio?" asked Marisol.

"Nothing love, come sit with me in the chair I need to hold you." said Horatio.

As Horatio sat down in the chair, Marisol sat on his lap laying her head on his shoulder.

"Sweetheart did Diego hurt you? Did he touch you anywhere?"

"No... never Horatio. He just liked to torment me. Saying you would never find me and that I would be left there to die. Just hurtful things." whispered Marisol.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that love. I should have never left you at all that day, I should have stayed with you."

"You can't blame yourself Horatio, he would have found another way."

"Marisol... look at me please."

When Marisol looked at her husband he could see fresh tears in her eyes.

"It's okay love. I'll never leave you again." whispered Horatio as he placed his hand to the back of her neck. Lowering her toward him he passionately kissed. Heating her body with his warmth as he heard her softly purr. Feeling himself respond to her kiss, Horatio knew it was time to stop. Releasing her from his mouth he noticed her lips were swollen and her eyes showed the passion she had felt.

"I love you Horatio."

"I know Marisol. I know love."

.................................

One month later...

Ryan was progressing wonderfully and had started his skin grafts. He didn't mind that his face and arms were scared because he had lived through the worst time of his life.

Eric was still locked within himself, but they had upgraded him from Critical to Serious. Marisol stayed by his bedside talking to him day after day, while Horatio had taken his job back at the Lab.

"Sweetheart, how's he doing love?" asked Horatio.

"Still no change. I keep talking to him, but nothing." said Marisol.

"Why don't you go get yourself something to eat, I'll stay with Eric, love."

After Marisol left, Horatio took a charm of the Virgin Mary out of his pocket and placed it in Eric's hand. Bending down Horatio told him he had it blessed by the church and that a special prayer was said over it to protect and heal him...

"Eric! I know you can hear me, you need to wake up now Eric. Marisol and I need you with us. Fight Eric, feel the energy and love around you."

Horatio closed his eyes and prayed and as he opened them, Eric was awake looking at him.

"Eric! Eric! Can you hear me?"

Eric tried to talk but nothing came out. Horatio pushed the call button for the nurse and as they came running, they seen Eric had waken.

As the doctor examined his mouth and throat. He said...

"We don't know how much damage has been done to his vocal chords, we'll have to do some tests. But he's alert and that's good progress. I'll be back later." said the doctor.

After the doctor left the room Marisol came back and seen Eric awake.

"Little brother..." called Marisol. "Oh you're awake, I missed you Eric, I'm home and I'm alive."

Tears streamed down Eric's face when he seen his sister as beautiful as the day she left.

"Marisol..." he tried to call out.

Marisol embraced Eric in a hug and whispered in his ear how much she loved him. Gripping her tightly in his arms, he never wanted to release her. His only thought now was... to always protect her with Horatio.

Smiling between their tears. Horatio and the others realized that Eric and Ryan would not only heal, but also survive to fight another day.

**End**.

....................................

**Epi  
**

**3 months later**

Eric was making excellent progress and could speak small sentences. His throat was healing, but the damage to his vocal chords was severe and

it would take months before he could talk again.

Ryan was done with his skin grafts and learning to cope with his new look. But at least he had his life, which he thanked God for everyday.

Horatio and Marisol were enjoying there rekindled life again as husband and wife. As for children, well that hasn't happened yet. But who knows they have a whole life ahead of them to decide.

Right now... they were just enjoying each others company as husband and wife.

**The End**


End file.
